Light Beyond the Moon
by SiameseWhiteFoxx
Summary: OK! OMG! I am still alive in case you were wondering...anyway...still taking foreve I know but hang in there and I'll update as soon as I can! Luv's ya!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **Calvin moved away to a Military School at ten years old, and the only things that were left behind were Hobbes and a broken heart. But when Calvin comes back 4 years later and Hobbes is gone, what will happen when a brokenhearted Suzie gets the one true friend Calvin ever had, Hobbes, and Calvin finds out? Calvin and Suzie. It's in Suzie's and also Calvin's POV. Don't forget My POV, sometimes.

**Disclaimer: **If it's just a fanfiction then I don't think I would happen to own Calvin and Hobbes. But I own like a bazillion books. Actually I have about 13 so far. Wait let me check. (Rampages through things to find Calvin and Hobbes books.)(Random things fly.) (Some Comic Books, some CD's, a teddy bear (What the heck? What is that doing there?)(Looks puzzled and confused.)(Pulls out random flame thrower and torches teddy.), a chair, and some random dog flies through the air and hits wall.)(After 10 minuets.) Yeah! (Smiles with glee and laughs hysterically.) Yep, I have 13 Calvin and Hobbes books. But I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. (Declares point.) Bill Watterson does.

**Author Note: **This is only my first Calvin and Hobbes fanfiction and that's all I have to say. This story is told in It's in Suzie's and also Calvin's POV. Both are fifteen when telling their stories. Calvin was sent to camp when he was 10 and doesn't meet Suzie for a while after returning. Oh yeah, and I also know that Suzie is supposed to spelled with a 's' not a 'z' but I know I'm not the only one who spells it with a 'z'. Also ;p Suzie's POV. ;p ;p Calvin's POV. ;p ;p ;p My POV. If you catch any "Suzie's" with a 's' instead of a 'z', tell me. ;p

**Title: **_Light Beyond the Moon_

**Chapter: **_One_

**Author: **_SiameseWhiteFoxx_

;p

Calvin was never my best friend. He was hardly even my friend, but that didn't matter. Not to me. I still cared about him, even though I didn't show it. I didn't ever show it. I always hid my feelings. The truth was, I liked him. I still do, but it hurts. It hurts because he's gone. He's been gone for five years. He's supposed to be gone for six years. But don't know if I'll ever see him again. And Calvin never said goodbye.

He left five years ago today, off to Military School. His parents say it was for his own good; it would teach him discipline, and teach him better manners. But I didn't care. Sure he was always mean to me when we were six, but over the years he let up a little. I thought it was nice. I had always dreamed of him being nice to me, but ever since this happened I don't even know what to think anymore. Maybe his parents were right. He did need some more of all their reasons for sending him to military school. He needs manners and discipline but he could have been shown that by his parents but they didn't. He never gave them a chance. He never gave me a chance.

The day after they sent him away his parents gave me his stuffed tiger Hobbes. When they said they didn't want to remember Calvin for a while, I guess they meant it. At that moment I didn't want to remember him either, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. His tiger didn't help when I was sad, even though he never came to life for me like he did Calvin like he said; something about him was just different from most stuffed toys that made you want to smile but to me I didn't even move a muscle when I looked at him. He reminded me of Calvin too much to where I put him in the closet. I didn't want to be sad anymore but that never helped. Calvin was never coming back and I had to face that as the truth.

;p ;p

I was miserable in that dump I had told her when I called a week after being there. She felt sorry for me. I felt sorry for myself too.

After a while I got used to it. It wasn't all that bad. I guess you could say I learned a lot. I got an award for most improved over the years. They said if I got five of those I could go home a year early. I didn't want to stay so I tried my hardest over the next five years to get those awards. It was my goal and I achieved it. The General sent my parents a letter every month on my behavior like everyone else. The letter he sent two days ago was the last saying of my accomplishments and that I was going home.

I was really glad. I could wait to go home. I could finally see Suzie for the first time in years. I know it sounds weird but I kind of like her and I never realized that until I was sent to this awful place. I know I was so mean to her but I was always hiding my feelings from her. It would be different though. I have no idea what she looks like now and she doesn't know what I look like now. My hair got longer and to my friends here they all think I'm a babe magnet because of all the female recruits on the other side of the camp. All those girls look at me like I'm some sort of hottie. One said I was really handsome. So, I guess I could say that about myself. My hair is no longer up in a messy spike like I used to have it. Instead it's down and goes over my light-brown eyes. (Who cares what color his eyes are! Not me!) I stand at about five foot ten; I've gotten stronger too. I can lift at least lift up to two hundred pounds, bench press more than my own weight which is one hundred-forty-eight pounds, mostly muscle, I could lift weights on any lifting machine you threw at me, and I bet I could carry my own parents on my back. I've changed so much over these four years that Suzie would never recognize me. I doubt she'd even like me because of how mean I had been to her. She probably hates me but I don't care.

The bus to lead to our houses was leaving today. Five years today, since I had left home to come here. I couldn't wait to go home. I wanted to see Mom and Dad, Hobbes, and Suzie. I couldn't help but dream about them while I slept.

When the bus arrived at my house Saturday morning I sprang up and grabbed all of my things and ran to the door as the General walked off the bus as well. I stood at the door as the General walked up the small steps to our house and knocked firmly on the door. My mother and father both came to the door. They looked quite surprised.

"Well, your son has improved most greatly while he was with me. He's passed all the requirements to come home a year early and I am here to present to you, your son, Calvin. He is one of the best students I have ever had at my school. He has improved so much. He is highly mannered, well behaved, and a lot smarter than he was when he first came to my school. I hope he will control himself. If not, you may send him back to me right away." The General said to my parents.

"Thank you so much sir." My dad told him. The General told him "You're welcome." and left to the bus. The last thing I heard before going inside was the bus driving away. I entered the house and set my bags down by the door after I closed it. The whole house looked different than it had been before. This would be hard getting used to after all these years.

"Well Calvin, you've grown up quite a bit." My mother told me.

"Why yes, yes I have." I told them.

"We did a lot of work on the house and we redid your room if you was to go upstairs an see it." My Dad said.

"Um, sure that would be nice." I told him grabbing my bags. I then walked upstairs to my room. I set my bags down and reached for the handle of my bedroom door. My hand was shaking. I quickly opened the door and them ducked waiting for impact from Hobbes but when nothing happened I began to worry a bit. I picked up my bags and walked into my room. A new, and bigger bed was by the door and neatly made with new covers. A new, and bigger dresser was on the other side of the wall like it was but it was empty. My new work desk now had a computer on it and the desk had a 90-degree angle against both sides of the wall. My closet that was next to the desk to on the left was empty as well. Hobbes was nowhere to be found. He was supposed to be there. I don't know why he isn't.

That night at dinner my parents were impressed with my manners and everything I did that was good.

"What happened to Hobbes?" I asked them. They looked at me silenced. My Dad swallowed his food.

"Well son, we got rid of all your old things in a garage sale." He began telling me.

"You sold Hobbes?" I asked half choking wanting to scream.

"No, not exactly. We gave him to Suzie Durkins." My mother told me. I was going to die. They gave Hobbes to Suzie!

"When you left she came over after the garage sale. She told us you were the only friend she had and now that you were gone she had no one and she couldn't find anything to remember you by. I remembered we forgot to sell Hobbes and we gave him to her. At first she didn't want him but she thought it would be nice until she found someone else to play with." My Mom told me.

"Maybe tomorrow you can go over to her house and get Hobbes back. If she still has him." My Dad said. My parents are trying to kill me. They want me to reintroduce myself to Suzie. I might die of embarrassment. I have no idea what's in store for me. Who knows what she looks like? I don't even know if she remembers me. And what if she does?

;p

Calvin's Mom called me last night. She told me that Calvin was finally back. She said he's changed a lot over the years. He's going to come over today to pick up Hobbes. But he never showed up. I waited, and waited. Nothing. It is December 2nd after all. He only came home on the 1st. I don't blame him. Plus it's Saturday. He's not going to start school until Christmas after break, which doesn't start until the 22nd, if he wants to. He was one of the top students in the class at the Military School. That was hard to believe due to his bad grades and everything in Elementary School. His Mom said he could wait until 3rd quarter started if he wanted because he was so far ahead of the class like a few other students.

After a while of waiting I decided to explore for a while. I passed the woods out back of the houses on my side of the street and walked a ways. I came across something I never saw before. It was like a winter wonderland. I've never seen something so beautiful before. It looked like an army training-ground of snow. There was so much snow compacted together with ice to make it weight bearable. There were towers with stairs, platforms connected to the towers and also spread apart with jumping distance, walls to clime, and different sized snowmen. Many snowmen had muscles. The towers had different sizes in height and length. It was the same as the rest of the obstacles.

I could here the sound of snowballs hitting trees, ice, and snowmen. I walked further closer to the sound. I began to wonder if it was Calvin. I continued to walk in curiosity. All of a sudden out of nowhere came a snowball. I had no time to run because it was moving to fast for me to move. The snowball hit me in the head causing me to slip on the ice. I fell hard and everything went black.

;p ;p

I was throwing snowballs at my snowmen targets in my snow/ice training-ground that I made when I heard something I didn't think I'd here. I knew the sound of a snowball hitting a tree, snowmen, ice, and also a house. I never would have expected it hitting a person. I ran towards the sound of someone crashing on the ice. Of course, I couldn't slip due to my boots with metal spikes on the soles.

I kept running until I saw a girl lying on the ground motionless. My first thought was if she was all right. I didn't even know who she was. Judging by the burnet hair it could have been Suzie. Right now who it was didn't matter. All that mattered was if she was all right.

;p ;p ;p

Calvin was throwing snowballs at his snowmen targets while pretending he was being fired at and dodging all the invisible snowballs from his enemies. At the same time, Suzie was walking towards his winter wonderland training-ground that Calvin had made in about four hours total. Calvin threw a snowball and missed his target but hit Suzie, an unexpected target, by accident. He heard the sound of the snowball hitting a person and rushed towards the noise of them falling on the ice. He found them lying on the ground motionless. He effortlessly tried to wake them.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asked while shaking them softly. She moaned a bit before opening her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a teenage boy, about her age, kneeling at her side. She looked at him silenced.

"Are you alright?" He asked her again helping her sit up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She told him.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea you were even out here. I never saw you or anything. I just threw the snowball and, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were there." Calvin apologized to her. Judging by her similar voice, hair color (Even though it was longer.), and eyes, Calvin knew it was Suzie. Suzie couldn't tell who this boy was due to his black hat, which was hiding his hair, but he sounded similar to Calvin only different in some way, and had the same light-brown eyes. (Once again, this is my story. I don't care what color his eyes are supposed to be!)

"Its alright. I'm fine." Suzie told him calmly. "At least you didn't ruin my mascara." She teased. Suzie really wanted to plow him over for it, just to see it if really is him.

"It was sort of mean though." She said as they both stood up.

"I know. And I really am sorry." Calvin told her. At that moment Suzie gave him an evil smirk. (Now he's going to get it! This'll be good.) Calvin gulped wondering what she would do. (Drama music! Bum, bum, bum, bum!) All of a sudden, out of nowhere, she charged at him, rapped her arms around his stomach, and plowed him over.

"Wait!" He began to yell but it was too late they both hit the ground with a thud. Calvin hit his head on the ground forcing him to look straight up.

"I just had to do that." She said like she knew him.

"Why?" Calvin asked dumbfounded.

"Because I felt like it." Suzie told him. Both had started to get slightly nervous.

He looked at her for a while after realizing she was still on top of him. He never would have guessed how beautiful she had become over the years assuming it really was her. Suzie couldn't help but notice how handsome he'd gotten, or whom she thought was Calvin. She soon realized she was still on top of him. She pulled herself away from him and sat up in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She said quietly as he sat up.

"That's ok." Responded Calvin.

"Your sure?"

"Well yeah, I think I'll live." Calvin told her. She looked down while blushing lightly. Calvin helped her up.

"Well, I think I should get going. Maybe I'll see you some other time." Calvin spoke.

"Um, yeah, sure." She responded and Calvin walked away into the woods where he had once come.

"Wait!" She called after him. No response. He was gone, out of her sights.

'I never asked him; he never gave me his name. I, I wonder what his name; who was he?' She wondered in thought as she walked home hoping that maybe she'll see him again another day.

**Author's Note: **Well, little does she know it's really Calvin and visa versa. Well that's all I have now. I'll write more later. SiameseWhiteFoxx signing off Yo!


	2. Two

**Summary: **Calvin moved away to a Military School at ten years old, and the only things that were left behind were Hobbes and a broken heart. But when Calvin comes back 5 years later and Hobbes is gone, what will happen when a brokenhearted Suzie gets the one true friend Calvin ever had, Hobbes, and Calvin finds out?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. But I still own like a bazillion books.

**Author Note: **;p Suzie's POV. ;p ;p Calvin's POV. ;p ;p ;p My POV.

**Title: **_Light Beyond the Moon_

**Chapter: **_Two_

**Author: **_SiameseWhiteFoxx_

;p

It's December 4th, so cold too. I looked over the field in that wondrous winter wonderland that that strange boy built. It was in the field directly behind Calvin's house. It's strange. The field is so far away from the houses but still.

'What if that was him?' I thought to myself. I looked down. This ice tower was so tall. It was like one of those wooden castle playgrounds but made of ice instead of wood. I actually like sitting on it up here too. It's so peaceful.

'This is so beautiful. I wonder how he made this. It would have taken a lot of time.' I heard footsteps coming from behind me. They sounded like those boots. His boots. He was coming up from behind me but why was he here now?

"Hhmm…" He breathed. "Nice out isn't it?" I wouldn't look; I didn't want to. Too late. I looked. A grim smirk escaped my lips. I couldn't help it. I was remembering the other day when we had our first meeting so to speak. He sat down right next to me. I face started to feel warmer.

"I hope I didn't hurt you the other day." His words were soft like he meant them.

"It's ok. It's not like I haven't been hit in the head before." I tried to sound like it was ok with a little laughter mixed in with my words.

"I thought I really hurt you though. I couldn't stop thinking if you were ok or not." Calvin told her. Suzie started to blush.

"Well, I am perfectly fine. Thanks. You have quite the arm I'd have to admit." She told him.

"Heh…heh…heh, thanks, but I'm not that great of a shot. I only know what I was taught." Calvin replied. He was talking like he knows me.

'I don't even know who he really is but he's really cute.' I thought. Calvin put his arm around my backside placing his gloved hand behind my left hand. (He's sitting on her right BTW.) My face got a little warmer. I was wondering what he was doing. I felt like I knew him but I don't even know his name. I guess I can't say I know him then. His other hand went behind him like he was leaning back to relax.

"Peaceful isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded quietly.

"I love winter don't you?" He asked.

"No, not really." I started. He looked at me blankly before I turned away from his glance. "I mean, it's nice at times. Staying inside by the fire drinking hot chocolate but it's too cold and the wind burns your face. I love the snow but I don't like the cold."

"Hhmm." I heard him breathe. My heart started to beat a little faster.

"Yeah, I guess there is that to consider." He started. "But being cold isn't that terrible is it?"

"No, I just like being warm."

"Really? Are you cold right now?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"Then why are you out here?" He replied.

"I wanted to see this place you built. It just sort of slipped my mind on how cold it was." I told him.

"Well, if you want I could warm you up a bit." He sounded somewhat flirty with that statement. My face was already red.

He started moving closer to me. I didn't know what to do or feel at the moment. He was making me nervous. I could feel his breath in my ear.

"You don't have to be so shy." He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him, as he got closer.

I put my hand up to his lips stopping him just in time.

"Don't. Please, don't. We don't even know each other." I barely breathed out.

"Yeah, you're right. But does that have to matter? I mean you're cold right?"

"Yeah, but…" I couldn't finish my sentence with him closing the distance.

I couldn't help but give in to his kiss. His lips were so warm and mine were really cold like the rest of me. Even if I didn't know him, it felt like I did.

;p ;p

I don't know what had come over me when it did but I couldn't help it. I had to tell her. If this was the Suzie I left behind, the Suzie I made cry, that same Suzie, I had to tell her that I liked her more than the best friend she was to me, but I wasn't about to tell her who I was just yet.

'She's good at this.' I thought to myself. I then felt one of her hands reach up to my black hat and pull it off my head. I could tell she wanted a better look at me but to do that she have to let go and I didn't want her too. I missed her sooo much. I didn't want her to think badly of me but I wouldn't let her part from the kiss. I deepened it slightly. She started moaning in discomfort moving her position. I stopped and parted the kiss. She moved her hands back to her lap still holding onto my hat staring at it and not me.

;p

I wanted to see his face, his hair, just everything he was hiding in that hat but I couldn't look at him after what happened. I mean it wasn't bad, but I couldn't think straight. I glance up just for one quick look but caught myself looking a second time. His hair wasn't the color I had expected it to be. I thought it'd be blond but it was black. Solid black.

Who was this person I thought I knew. I thought it was him. I thought it was Calvin and he kissed me but this couldn't have been him. No, this person was just someone trying to hurt me. I knew it. I looked down in disappointment.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" I raised my voice before getting really quiet. "Hurting me like that?" I whispered to him getting slightly mad knowing it couldn't have been him. I raised my hand up giving his hat back to him.

"Here." I shoved it at him. He took it and held it for a second before putting it back on.

"Why did you take it off me?" I heard him ask me. He didn't even care that I was mad at him and I didn't even know who he was.

"I just wanted to know something but I was wrong." was my reply. I sounded cold when saying I was wrong. I wasn't going to tell him the full details.

"Oh." He responded. I started scooting towards the little ice slide that we were sitting in front of. I knew he looked up at me.

"I need to go." I told him before going down the slide thing. He jumped only to land behind me. He grabbed me by the arm as I tried to run home.

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry. For everything." were his last words before he let go and walked away letting me run home.

As soon as I got home I ran up to room after throwing my winter gear off. I shut the door, went to the closet, took Hobbes, and lied on my bed, crying, holding close to my memories wishing I hadn't ruined today. And if that was Calvin, who I doubt it was, what was he doing to me? Not that I never wanted him too, but why?

;p ;p

She didn't like me. I knew it. If that was Suzie, she didn't like me. But why did she kiss back then? I never could figure that out. Maybe she just wanted to since it was just a kiss. It probably didn't mean anything to her. After all, to her I'm just some mysterious guy who looks appealing for some fun, to her anyway. She was mad too so that doesn't help. It doesn't matter.

Yes it does. What am I talking about? It does matter to me because for some reason, I just can't get her out of my head. Tomorrow I'm going to find her again and see what she has to say, Suzie or not.

;p ;p ;p

Suzie lied on her bed crying for what seemed like hours.

"Why!" She yelled. Good thing she was the only one home at the moment. Her parents' had gone out somewhere and wouldn't be back till late. "Why dammit!" She screamed again through her tears. She lifted her head and looked at the stuffed orange tiger in front of her.

"Why is he doing this?" She asked Hobbes. "Why is he following me? I bet he's stalking me and I just don't know it yet." She told him. No reply came from the tiger.

"If he's really back and that's not him, why hasn't he shown his face?" She started tearing up more. "Does he really hate me that much? Does he really hate me?" She stared into the beady eyes of the cat. Nothing.

He looked sad though. Through all of that fuzz, he actually looked sad.

"You know, I've always noticed. You never looked happy." She smirked slightly. "Even with Calvin but, how should I know? He always would play with you and say you were real and stuff. You look the same to me." Suzie looked over at her window.

"You've always looked the same." She whispered. "I don't know what he saw in you. You never looked more dead in your life I suppose." She told the tiger.

"I wonder what happened to you guys in fourth grade before he left." Suzie looked up.

Flashback

Calvin was sitting by himself. He wasn't even playing. Moe walked by and made fun of him and kicked him in the stomach while he was sitting down. Calvin just fell over failing to get up. He moved slightly like he'd been crying. Moe left with those other bullies he was with. He hadn't even fought back or defended himself. Everyone had just left laughing at him.

I walked over to him. He didn't move. He didn't even want to pull my bun out of my hair.

"Calvin? Calvin what's wrong?" I had asked him. He looked up at me with the saddest but cutest face I'd ever seen. The cuteness wasn't the issue at the moment.

"He's gone." He whispered. It was more of a mutter than a whisper if anything.

"Who's gone?" I asked.

"They took him away and he's not coming back!" He cried. I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Who?!" I demanded.

"Hobbes!" He yelled. "They took him away from me and now they're making me leave and they won't let him come with!" He yelled so fast it was hard to understand.

"You parents?" I questioned him. He didn't respond just nodded before looking at the ground. "Calvin what happened?" I asked calmer than I had been so he'd at least tell me. He looked up at me but he wasn't looking at me. No. He was looking at something else. I turned to see his parents standing by the school talking with the teacher.

"Nothing happened! Leave me alone Suzie! I don't want to talk to you!" He screamed running away as fast as he could. He wasn't running from me. No. He was running from them.

Later when recess was over the teacher and his parents were looking for him. He had been hiding in one of the jungle-gyms. I watched as he screamed at all of them trying to run as his father caught him. I wished I could have done something but my efforts would have been just as effortless as Calvin's. All I know is that they took him and I never saw him for the rest of the day.

That evening his mother came to my house and told me and my parents that he was going away to some military school to sharpen him up a bit. They gave me his tiger, whom he called Hobbes, and told me not to worry. He'd be back soon and then I could play with him again. They wanted me to hold onto Hobbes for the meantime until he got back. Then they left. That was it? I never even got to say goodbye.

End Flashback

"Oh, Hobbes what am I going to do?" I asked the stuffed blob sitting in the corner of my bed before bursting into tears and crying myself to sleep.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I haven't updated for a long time and I'm still a little rusty so that one was a little short. Hope everyone liked it. I personally thought it was too short but hey, it'll get better and longer so don't worry.


End file.
